Call a Clambulance!
'''Call a Clambulance! '''is the first episode of Bubble Guppies. It was aired on January 24th 2011. The main characters focused on in this episode are Oona and Avi. The aim of this episode is to teach the viewers about doctors. Characters Present * Molly * Gil * Oona * Nonny * Goby * Deema * Avi * Avi's Mother * Doctor * Little Fish * Mr. Grouper * Crabs * Nurse (Doctor) * Clam Summary Oona's friend Avi breaks a bone in his tail, and goes to the hospital to see a doctor. Oona gets worried about him. Doctors, check-ups, and medical health is discussed Because the guppies went to visit him just for fun. Segments and Songs *Lunch jokes: A Hambulance on Rye *Shop: Dr. Deema's Office *Dance Song: Do the Check-Up *Songs: A Bunch Of Bones, Reprise Version of "A Bunch of Bones" *Field Trip: The Hospital Plot Molly introduces herself before trying to say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" but Gil comes over and proceeds to give her a checkup by putting a thermometer on her head to take her temperature. He then takes it off and looks at it with Molly. They then both exclaim, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After assuring Oona that Avi will be okay, Avi says farewell and they take off. So worriedly Oona continues towards school...Oona is on her way to school when she hears her friend Avi nearby riding his tricycle. He tries to show her how well he can ride when he suddenly bumps into a rock and falls down! After complaining about his hurt tail his mother calls the Hospital to make sure it's not a serious injury. Oona asks if he will be okay and soon the Clambulance shows up and they quickly get Avi onto a stretcher. At school Oona is quick to explain what happened and all of the Guppies begin to worry too. But Mr. Grouper tells them that if Avi is really hurt, the Doctor will fix it all up and heal his injured bones. Deema questions this, a bit skeptical until Mr. Grouper informs her that some fish do indeed have bones. Though others don't. The guppies then curiously begin to feel the different bones in their arms and Mr. Grouper describes other types of bones. Like the skull, hands, and so fourth. Oona is awaiting the results of her recent X-ray when Dr. Deema swims into the room. However, she soon struggles as she has multiple X-rays and puts them up onto the machine. After a few attempts, and some help from Oona and the Little Fish she manages to find both the head, and body. Then Mr. Grouper announces its now time for lunch! Gil tries to scare Molly with the fake skeleton he found but she tells him it isn't scary, since bones are naturally in everyone. She tries to show him and grabs a small hand held X-ray machine but Gil grows increasingly nervous until she shows him her skull and he panics, then turns to the fake skeleton and screams, then runs away while Molly giggles. In class, Gil and Nonny are pretending that Clam is hurt and are covering him in bandages while Deema and Molly pretend to be sick and they tell Mr. Grouper to play too. But when they see a depressed Oona and she turns down their invite to play with them, Mr. Grouper tries to cheer her up by telling them what Doctors do to their patients and how they make them feel better. Goby then sings the dance song! Outside, Gil and Deema are two jungle doctors who are going around to heal any sick or hurt animals! First they come to a sick elephant and they give her some tissue so that she can blow her nose. Before leaving, an odd Gorilla shows up and frightens them away ]]! Soon they find a Hippo who has scraped his knee and needs a bandage for it. The gorilla shows up again and Gil and Deema drive faster in hopes to escape. However they accidentally drive close to a cliff and lose their first-aid kit! The gorilla shows up as they begin to panic and worry about getting eaten... only for Nonny to point out that Gorillas don't eat people. Deema then finally asks if he's sick, while Gil asks why he was following them. The Gorilla explains that it only wanted to play with them but they kept running away, and that he is very lonely. Deema and Gil apologize and they promise to be his friend and play with him! The story ends as they all share a hug and everyone lives happily ever after... Molly comes over to see Gil giving some of the little fish checkups by checking their throats. He makes each one say "ah!", but while not paying attention, and the fact that Molly did try to warn him, Gil is suddenly blown away by a big blue fish when its his turn to say Ah! Mr. Grouper takes the Guppies on a field trip to the hospital to visit Avi. First they get into an elevator and go up to the floor where Avi is and they quickly manage to locate him. Oona is very happy to see him there as the Doctor shows up to explain, and show everyone that Avi broke a bone in his tail when he fell. But with his cast he'll heal up soon. Avi asks Oona and her friends to sign his cast and the Doctor tells Avi he can leave when he's ready, only to be stopped by Deema! Upon being asked why he can't leave yet, she replies that they still need to do the Doctor Dance! Oona, Avi, the Doctor, Avi's mom, and Deema begin to sing and are soon joined by the others as the episode ends. Molly begins to speak once more as Gil is still trying to figure out how to be a good doctor. Unknown to Gil, the big blue fish sneaks behind him and says "ah!", sending him flying away again! Cast Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character